rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 1
Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 1 The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for MotorFiesta 1 in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. MotorFiesta 1 1995 MotorFiesta 1 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari 412 T2. After version 3.3.0 was updated, the event has become part of the Legend racing career. To unlock it, players must earned 31 trophies in Vertex Series. Completing MotorFiesta 1 unlocks the Racing Spirit and Ferrari Evolution series. Previous progress for those who had already completed the event is not restored in the re-release of MotorFiesta 1, meaning that those who had already completed the event have to start from the beginning again. Players who have already completed the series though, will be rewarded with a total of 100 Gold and R$70,000 if they complete the goals in all the stages successfully. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the Ferrari 412 T2. Tips and FAQ History This is the forth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with Porsche. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for MotorFiesta 1 anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Stragegy Real racing 3 is a massive game designed my FireMonkey (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bot's Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Start / End Strategy You have 5 days to complete the 5 stages, the event is 5 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time you start it, the last stage will end 5 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if you don't complete stage 01 the first day, you can continue the following day. The next stage 02 , will unlock at midnight the following day, stage 03 the following day at midnight and so on , until stage 5, this will unlock 4 midnights later, but stage 5 will not complete until 5 x 24 hours = 120 hours have elapsed from the start time. For example: Start Tue @ 7:30 PM the event will end 5 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, The above is an example, this will give 41.5 hours to complete stage 5. You could start as soon as stage 01 is unlocked at midnight, say you start at 00:01, you will have 24 hour + 1 minute to complete day 5, or if you are a night owl, you could start stage 01 @ 23:30 and have 47.5 hours! It's your choice. This will give Saturday and Sunday to complete stage 5. * Update 3-July: 121.128.227.115 has posted a fixed start time world wide for the first day, this only affects Saturday 4th July ''' start day. Making starting the following day (or in my case Tuesday) a more practical start time and day: 121.128.227.115 wrote: Start time: * New York 4:30am * Mexico City 3:30am * Sydney 6:30pm * Tokyo 5:30pm * Shanghai 4:30pm * Jakarta 3:30pm * New Delhi 2:00pm * Dubai 12:30pm * Moscow 11:30am * Paris 10:30am * London 9:30am * Sao Paulo 5:30am You need to choose the best time for you to start MotorFiesta 1 event, or more importantly when is the best time for '''you to end the event! Given the bug testing and bug fixes for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory though the fist 10 days, at least four bug fixes. I would therefore recommend you not start Saturday 4th July, instead leave the start for a day or two. Personally I will be starting late Tuesday 8th July. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you loose do a cloud restore, this will save a 3 hour 55 min repair after the longer, endurance / cup events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If you missed servicing your car after the final event on the day, the soonest you can service is midnight, when the next stage is unlocked. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again loose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try loosing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing * If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete showdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine. Anyway, it doesn't seem to be any race in Le Mans during MotorFiesta 1. Credit: TBC App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact last start day is unknown, from history I would say at least a couple of weeks. Historically I have even had adverts prompting me to start the event, even when I had finished it. From past events, I expect the next release of RR3 will follow on from this one and if MotorFiesta 1 is started, any new event can not be started until this one has ended. Guillejarque wrote: I want to reveal the next update date. According to the Race Teams competition, the release date of the update should be 28/07/2015. That means you can start playing Retro Rivals during 20 days (4th until 23rd). So the preview should come 24th (previous Friday). Will this event be added to the race series? My best guess is The 500 will be the next one to be added to the series, I don't know for sure, but there is a pattern to challenges being added to the series. Look the the special events at the bottom of Races and Price Special Events and compare how many have been added to the Race Series It maybe months before this event is added to a series, again this is a fairly recent pattern from FM of added past events to series, after two to three months. Will the car be available to win in the future? If you didn't complete the MotorFiesta 1 event the first time, if and when the event is re-released into the series, you can replay it and win the car. The previous release of RR3 added two of the three Ferrari events to the series, see Race Series, you can see Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1 have been added as special events, the third Scuderia Ferrari Championship one was re-released Scuderia Ferrari Championship/New, maybe that will be added in the future. I couldn't actually replay them, as I completed them the first time. Can I buy the car? The Lamborghini Countach is available in the Clash Of The Classics race in the legend Series. It can be purchased for 210 (or 168 in Clash Of The Classics's showcase event) If you start to play the event, all upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required We don't know the exact details of goals and tracks, but thanks to Hardik Sukhadiya for extracting all the descriptions for every event from the RR3 script files, so we have an idea of the event descriptions. Usually, all Level 1 upgrades should be enough. Anyway, maybe you will have to buy some upgrades with gold, just as happened in the Speedrush TV Challenge. RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the level 1 upgrades as soon as the event is started, as they only take 30 minutes, play the first three events, which can be done without upgrades. Wait for the upgrades to complete, then start the level 2 upgrades which take 1 hour 15 min, there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing event 4. Remember to service the Lamborghini Countach after event 4. How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * Lamborghini Countach For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#Lamborghini Countach - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the Countach Useful Pages Game Navigation * Races and Price - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Race Series - List of every race in the same order, that they are displayed in the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrades * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about MotorFiesta 1 Stage 01: Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Stage 02 Tips about MotorFiesta 1 Stage 02: Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Event 5: Event 6: Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 03 Tips about MotorFiesta 1 Stage 03: Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Credit: 1.152.96.82 ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 04 Tips about MotorFiesta 1 Stage 04: Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Event 5: Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 05 Tips about MotorFiesta 1 Stage 05: Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of day 5) Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself* or leave comments on the MotorFiesta 1 Comments and an editor will add them later. Note: * This page will be hot - many people editing per day, so please add you tips and save quickly, it maybe a good idea to write the comment or tip in notepad (or notepad++) . Then edit the relevant section, paste in the tip, and publish quickly. Hopefully this will avoid editing conflicts, where multiple editors are editing the same section at the same time. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to MotorFiesta 1 Comments and let us know ;-)